Micah Jenkins
|died= |placeofbirth= Edisto Island, South Carolina |placeofdeath= Spotsylvania County, Virginia |placeofburial= Magnolia Cemetery, Charleston, South Carolina |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Micah Jenkins, photo taken between April 1861 and July 1862 |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1861–1864 |rank= Brigadier General (CSA) |commands= |battles= American Civil War *First Battle of Bull Run *Battle of Seven Pines *Second Battle of Bull Run *Battle of Chickamauga *Battle of the Wilderness † |awards= |laterwork= }} Micah Jenkins (December 1, 1835 – May 6, 1864), was a Confederate general in the American Civil War, mortally wounded by friendly fire at the Battle of the Wilderness. Early life Jenkins was born in Edisto Island, South Carolina. He graduated first in his class from the South Carolina Military Academy, now called The Citadel, in 1854. Jenkins then organized the King's Mountain Military School from 1855 to 1861.Eicher, p. 318. Civil War service He recruited the 5th South Carolina Infantry Regiment and became their colonel on April 13, 1861. He fought under David R. Jones at the First Battle of Bull Run and distinguished himself in the Battle of Seven Pines in the Peninsula Campaign of 1862, where he was wounded in the knee. Also during that year Jenkins was colonel of the Palmetto Sharpshooters. Considered one of the war's "boy generals", he was promoted to the rank of brigadier general on July 22, 1862, at the age of 26. He was later wounded at the Second Battle of Bull Run in August 1862, this time in the shoulder and chest. Consequently, Jenkins was absent from the Army of Northern Virginia when it fought the Battle of Antietam. Jenkins brigade served in the division of MG George Pickett at the Battle of Fredericksburg. Pickett's division participated in the campaign of LTG James Longstreet against Suffolk, Virginia in 1863, but Jenkins brigade was retained near Richmond, Virginia, missing the Battle of Gettysburg. Jenkins and his brigade went with the First Corps, Army of Northern Virginia to Tennessee in early 1863, and participated in the second day's fighting of the Battle of Chickamauga on September 20. On January 16, 1864, Jenkins led his brigade to victory in the small Battle of Kimbrough's Crossroads against Federal cavalry. During the Battle of the Wilderness, Jenkins was riding with Lt. Gen. James Longstreet when both were struck down by friendly fire on May 6, 1864. He died of his head wound a few hours later. Jenkins is buried in Magnolia Cemetery, Charleston, South Carolina. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Swisher, James K., Prince of Edisto Brigadier General Micah Jenkins CSA, White Mane Books, 2002, ISBN 1-57249-304-6. Notes Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:People of South Carolina in the American Civil War Category:The Citadel, The Military College of South Carolina alumni Category:1835 births Category:1864 deaths de:Micah Jenkins fi:Micah Jenkins